Life's a picnic
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: Small one-shot. The guys planned a picnic, but… I let you read…  No BTR  I don't own anything, if you want to know...


**Life's a picnic.**

**Okay, since I haven't uploaded in a while, I decided to write a small shot... So enjoy! I may update my other one in a while, as I always say 'Patience is Key' my small grasshopers...**

* * *

…

(**Logan**/ _Kendall_ texting)

**Kenny!**

_Yo Logie. What's up?_

**Don't forget to leave all the picnic things and then leave James & Carlos.**

_Deal. What about going for a movie later?_

**Sure. See you there. Love You Kenny.**

_Love You Logie (:_

(Back to normal) **Logan's POV.**

Okay, Kendall and I are BAAD people, but James and Carlos are already nuts for each other, and the other one doesn't know. That's why Kendall & I planned a secret 'Date' for them. James, Carlos, Kendall & I 'were' going to a picnic. When they arrive we are going to hide in a bush near from there, and then text them 'Sorry we're late, Kendall/Logan is sick, and we let the stuff there. Have Fun' Yeah, it looks rude, but they have to date now.

**James' POV.**

I was combing my hair at the mirror. I'm so cool. Don't you agree Mirror James?

'Totally'.

Then I received a call from Kendall.

'James! Are you ready?

'Yup, I'm going now'

'Great' then hung up.

Okay, I look hot, and I'm gonna try to dissimulate my feelings for Carlos. I don't even know why I like him, but he's adorable, and fun, and… but I think he's completely straight. Yeah, straight. And I'm a freak fag, with a straight crush, and my other two best friends dating. Yeah, we're a bunch of weirdos. What can I say? They're my family. Okay, James calm down, you're the Diamond, you can handle this. *facepalm* I'm so! So! Lonely.

**Carlos POV.**

Secret amount of 10 corndogs. Check. Helmet? Check. Hiding my feelings for James? Sadly Check. Pathetic. I'm so pathetic. Me, The Helmet Garcia likes the Diamond. Yes, sadly. He's hot, he's always good looking, but he's straight. Completely straight. Yeah, Pathetic. What can I say? Well I think I need to get myself in my issues and hide the corndogs in my helmet. I was at that, and received a call from Logan.

'Carlos! Are you out already?'

'Im leaving Logan.'

'Okay. See you' then hung up.

I left my home, with the biggest smirk possible.

**Kendall's POV.**

Okay I called James and he's going. I'm going to call Logie and ask him if he called Carlitos. I dialed Logan's number and he pick up at the first ring.

'Hey Kenny'

'Logie, I called James and he's leaving. Did you call Carlos?'

'Yah, and he told me he's going too. Did you let the stuff there'

'Uh, NO!'

'Okay, calm, let's run over there'

'See you there Logie'

'See y…' and I hung up.

Gee what a horrible boyfriend I am. I called again.

'What Kendall?'

'I love you'

'I love you too, but we need to hurry up' I smiled to myself and hung up.

I ran the fastest I could to my car and ran to pick Logan to his house. He was outside already and rushed into my car.

'Hey Love' he said to me, smiling.

'Hey' I said giving him a small peck on his lips.

'Hurry Up! Drive the fastest you can!'

'Buckle up'

'Why?'

'. Up'

'Okay'

I drove like mad, until I reached the park.

'Okay we got like 10 minutes. Run!'

When everything was set, James and Carlos were arriving.

'Logan!' I said tackling him to a bush near.

'What's wrong with you?'

'They're here. Now shut up!'

'But I didn't…'

And I shut him with a kiss and he smirked.

'Cool way to shutting me up.' I smiled and directed my attention to Carlos & James.

**No POV.**

'Where's Logan & Kendall?' asked Carlos looking around.

'I don't know…' said James, then he received a text from Logan.

(_James_/**Logan** text)

**Sorry guys, but Kendall got sick and I rushed to his house. I left the stuff there, have fun.**

'_Kay Logie. See you. Tell Kendall to get well soon._

(Back to normal)

´PP.' said Kendall to his boyfriend ear.

'PP?'

'Perfect Plan, jerk'

'Don't call me Jerk, Kendork.'

'You're my Jerk'

'Totally. Now look at them'

'So… the weather is nice, isn't it?' said James trying to break the ice, and blushing as hell.

'Yeah, I-l guess. Er… I bet you won't win me running to that tree!' said Carlos pointing to further tree.

'Keep Dreaming' said James pushing him to the ground and running. 'See you!'

'Hey!' said Carlos as getting up and running to James. He reached him and took him by the waist and rolling down the hill, making Carlos being on top of James.

'James… I-I…'

'Don't ruin this…'

And with that, James kissed Carlos. For James surprise, the shorter boy didn't pull away. He even pulled him closer. When that ended, they looked deep at each other eyes and smiled. Before any of them could say anything, two familiar voices yelled far there.

'YEAAAH! PP!'

'What are you doing here!' asked Carlos very confused.

'You told me Kendall was sick!' said James pointing to Logan.

'I was lying!'

'And… what did you do this?'

'Well guys, we both know how long have you liked each other…' started Kendall.

But Logan interrupted him ' And we were tired of seeing you quiet in the back of the car… So we planned this. And It worked. High-Five Kendall.' And high-fived.

'You are sick'

'But we're hot cupids'

'So..'

'So…'

'Uh we're leaving! See you later!' and with that, Logan took Kendall's hand and ran up the hill.

'Carlos…'

'James…'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

THE END.

* * *

**Okay, this was a un-blocking one-shot, but I'm still blocked. So if anyone have read my 'Memories that Remain' and have an idea, I will be so freaking thank ful (:**

_**Xo, Sofya.**_

_**Apple Rhapsody Random**_


End file.
